paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Creme
Creme is a baking pup owned by MacBarrPup. Feel free to use her in a story if you ask first! Creme is a yellowish Dalmatian mix with red spots. She usually wears a bow and has red on her back paws. Creme usually has her eyes half closed. Her uniform is a pink vest. She is a baking pup. Creme was afraid of swimming. Zuma gave her lessons, but she still had a hard time with it. They had small crushes on each other then. But when there was a flood, Zuma was drowning. So Creme saved him. Then their crushes grow as Zuma thanks Creme, who replies Zuma was "worth drowning for"! Later on, they get married and have pups of their own! Creme is very bubbly and happy. Other times, she is calm. She usually tries not to get upset or angry, but sometimes, she can't stop herself. Creme is still sweet and very forgiving. * "This pup's gonna cook up some fun!" * "Let's sugar-coat it!" * Several ingredients * Hose that sprays whipped cream * Zuma * Stellar (Younger Sister) * Marshall (Cousin) * Zuma (Future Husband) * Verde (Future Daughter) * Trulicity (Future Daughter) * Jimmy (Future Brother-in-law) * Tresiba (Future Adoptive Niece) * Young Creme: Bella Stine (voice of Lucy on Peanuts (2014)) * Teen/Adult Creme: Janice Kawaye (voice of XJ9/Jenny Wakeman on My Life as a Teenage Robot) * She actually had a crush on Zuma before he noticed her. ** What Creme liked is Zuma seemed fearless with that kind of a job. * She is bilingual and also knows Japanese. * Her official birthday is February 4, 2017. Random Creme's official fanbox. Baby Creme.JPG|Baby Creme~ I thought she looks really cute! <3 Creme-2.png|Creme through the Puppymaker, by Chiselthepaleontologypup! CremeXZumaAnthro.png|"For me?!"-Creme Anthro Creme and Zuma. Creme Screenshot Edit by MacBarrPup.PNG|A screenshot edit attempt ^^ I'm happy with how it came out~! Creme and Stellar Anthro.png|Anthro Creme and Stellar. Creme holding bread.PNG|Creme holding bread! XD Mess in the PAW Patroller.PNG|In the PAW Patroller with Chisel, Fou, Oliver, Planet, and Lassier. Kiss.PNG|A collab with Eva! <3 (Eva sketched it, I colored it) Creme in Uniform.png|In uniform Creme PP Style.png|Creme PAW Patrol style. IMG 1569.jpg|Cute screenshot edit by TheGryffindorPup! Pup-Fu Creme!.png|Pup-Fu Creme! UniformSwap!.png|Creme and Zuma switched uniforms (and jobs) for the day! :P Creme and Zuma by the Pool (Anthro).png|Anthro Creme and Zuma by the pool. CremexZuma Screenshot edit by MacBarrPup.PNG|Creme with Zuma (Screenshot edit)! Do you like Creme? Yes. No. How much do you like Creme? Not much. A little. A lot! What do you like about Creme? She's a baking pup. She has a crush on Zuma. She's Marshall's cousin. She's so cute! Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Females Category:MacBarrPup's OC Category:Baking Pup Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Puppies Category:Planetverse Category:Planetverse Characters Category:Girl pup Category:Cousin Category:Older Sibling Category:Older sister Category:Pups owned by MacBarrPup Category:Dogs Category:Marshall's cousin Category:Marshall's Family Category:Dalmatians Category:Dalmatian Category:Zuma's Family Category:Zuma's girlfriend Category:Wife /girlfriend Category:Stellar's Family Category:Jimmy's Family Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Category:Female protagonist Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Girl Character Category:Heroins